


Seven Birthdays

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: uncuffmybrother, Gen, Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven birthdays. (Pre-series, post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for the Seventh Anniversary Challenge at UncuffMyBrother.

Lincoln’s seven, today. The cake is small and simple, homemade – Mom has been drastically cutting down her visits to the grocery store, lately – but the gift-wrap opens on the fire truck he’d lusted after for weeks. Lincoln has the vague feeling that the gift cost way too much, and he doesn’t say anything when Michael lays his small sticky hands on it.

Fernando’s seven, today. And maybe his cousin Hector is older and bigger – meaner although never, ever when their parents are around – but, yeah, no way Sucre lets him have the biggest slice of cake or get near the gift his Mom gave him. Except for the part where Hector does get the biggest slice of cake; with the biggest chocolate chunks.

Veronica’s seven, today, and she kisses Lincoln for the very first time. She means, on the lips. The kiss is strawberry-flavored, a bit sugary, a bit sticky from the candy she just ate, and Veronica can hardly believe the puzzled look on Lincoln’s face. He’s like, older than her and yet so, so surprised, as if he didn’t see it coming. Men...

Michael’s seven today. He can see the circles under his Mom’s eyes from working too much, the concern in Lincoln’s eyes, the way Mom’s hand slightly shook and messed up a little bit the A of the ‘Michael’ she wrote on the cake... He can see all those tiny details and many other ones. He chooses to ignore the bad and focuses on the good ones.

Sara’s seven, today. There’s a cake with white icing, cherries and pink candles, and a nurse’s outfit – that Sara quickly decides really is a doctor’s outfit – with its matching case of instruments for a gift. Her Mom is (almost) sober, and her Dad is here (only two hours late). She enjoys the moment. She doesn’t know she’ll have to wait about thirty years to _enjoy_ a birthday again.

LJ’s seven, today. Later, there will be a huge cake, a party with his friends, and Uncle Mike will drop by on his way back from college for the weekend – Uncle Mike always gives the coolest gifts. LJ is eager to get there. For now, he eats his blueberry pancakes and appreciates the efforts his parents make to smile at one another. (Still eager to get to the party, though.)

Michael Jr.’s seven, today. The cake is crane-shaped because Uncle Linc has this weird obsession about cranes. The gift is the long-awaited promise to hold the tiller of Mom’s boat for at least one hour – and Mikey can count so don’t try to fool him on that one – next time they go to sea. The _other_ gift is knowing that Dad will stand by him on the boat and that Mom will trust them to stay on course.

END

* * *

**Out-takes:** Teddy’s seven, today. There’s nothing exceptional about today. Well, you know... Teddy knows that nothing about his life is how a seven-year old’s life should be, but his father, his mother... out of the ordinary is business as usual, so nothing’s exceptional, today.


End file.
